


Aftermath

by ronsoftie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsoftie/pseuds/ronsoftie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin & Arthur after sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy drabble I wrote after S1.

Merlin loves the act of sex itself, of course he does. His favourite part is immediately afterwards though; both catching their breaths, all limp and heavy bones sunken deep into the warmth of the bed, their bodies still humming the song of their lovemaking, tingling skin reminding them of their fevered touches. Arthur shifting so he can look at Merlin with sleepy eyes – still flecked with lust and need and want – and a lazy smile, gathering him closer into his arms, brushing a gentle kiss against Merlin’s temple, murmured words breathed into his ear, "I’m glad I’ve got you, Merlin."


End file.
